Dark Moon Secrets ON HOLD
by DJ Candy
Summary: Under editing! There are secrets everywhere and with the creatures of night lurking around, our heroes lives are in trouble. In retrospect when was it not, but when these classified answers will either make or break their mind, their hearts and their trusts. Bonds of family and friends will be broken with secrets. Secrets of the moon. The Dark Moon.
1. the beginning?

Me: hey everybody, so I was writing the 18th chapter for dark love when drum roll please

*drum roll*

Me: I dug up this *shows a bunch of papers stapled together*

Kaoru: what is that?

Me: this is my very first story for fan fiction but I didn't post it because I though it was stupid so now I rewrote it, isn't that great

Dark love cast members: NO IT ISN'T

Me: hey don't worry I'm almost finished with chapter 18…

Dark love cast members (DLCM): …

Me: …well maybe no BUT I'm almost done so….READ ON PEOPLE I have explaining to do

DLCM: you sure do

* * *

><p>Boom!<p>

A loud explosion sounded from the professor's basement as smoke arose from the room.

"What was that?" ken asked

"oh no" the professor said as he ran to room practically rooting out the door from it's hinges, as a small winged creature emerged from the smoked area and out the window, as it was night time.

"Dad what's wrong?" ken questioned worriedly

Still the professor didn't pay attention to his son as he rushed down the stairs and into the basement, to see if his theory was correct and alas to him it was.

"Professor Can you tell us what's wrong da wan?" the adorable cute robotic puppy dog by the name of poochie or peach.

Still the professor ignored and took the piece of paper on the broken device.

_Dear, professor utonium_

_I couldn't help but __fly__ into your basement and take a look at your device but looks like it went a little __batty __when I was (un)amazed, sorry I had to __take to the air __and __wing__ my way out of you house. Good luck repairing your device your going to need it : D._

_Sorry but I have other plans and I'm going to be__ killing__ you with it and so will everyone else._

_Signed: death_

"DAD/PROFESSOR" ken and the mechanical dog shouted

And this time he heard it.

"Huh? What is it?" he asked

"What's wrong?" his son questioned

"That bat…." The professor trailed off

"What about it professor?" poochie asked

"It destroyed it, now the truth is exposed and we're going to die with it," he continued

"What do you mean professor?" ken inquired only using professor when he sensed the situation was bad

"I mean the whole of Townsville is going suffer the consequences for the truth we kept from the girls 2 years ago"

* * *

><p>Me: DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNN!<p>

DLCM: you didn't explain makeda

Me: well you see umm REVIEW AND SAVE ME!

DLCM: you ain't closing it now

Me: you see that blue button there click it and turn it into its super form to save me.


	2. surprise?

me: second chappie I am on a role

DLCM: …..

Me: sheesh you guys are really persuasive, I'll finish the story, do the disclaimer

DLCM: makeda doesn't own ppgz, Rrbz, vampires, Townsville, anything that is fun

Me:…. The reason I updated late is because my internet was down.

Bell: Isuzu Blossom: momoko (as you know)

Bunny: Kanji Bubbles: miyako (as you know again)

Bullet: Nauru buttercup: kaoru (as you know AGAIN)

* * *

><p>Kaoru pov<p>

Isuzu- italic kaoru: bold. Bold italic- both

**Ladies and Gentlemen  
>(Ladies and Gentlemen, ooh wee)<br>This is a Jazze Phizzle Product Shizzle  
>(Jazze Phizzle)<br>Missy  
>(Missy)<br>The princess is here (Ooh wee)  
>(She's here)<br>Ciara  
><strong>  
><em>(<em>**This beat is**_)  
>Automatic, supersonic, hypnotic, funky fresh<br>Work my body, so melodic this beat flows right through my chest  
>Everybody, ma and papi came to party, grab somebody<br>Work your body, work your body, let me see you 1, 2 step  
>(<em>**Here we go**_)_

Rock it, don't stop it  
>Everybody get on the floor<br>Crank the party up  
>We about to get it on<p>

Let me see ya,

**1, 2 step**_  
>I love it when ya, <em>**1, 2 step**_  
>Everybody, <em>**1, 2 step**_  
>We about to get it on<em>

**(**_This beat is_**)  
>Outrageous, so contagious, make you crave it<br>(Jazze made it)  
>So retarded, top-charted, ever since the day I started<br>Strut my stuff and yes I flaunt it, goodies make the boys jump on it  
>No, I can't control myself, now let me do my 1, 2 step<br>(**_Come on_**)  
><strong>  
><em><strong>Rock it, don't stop it<br>Everybody get on the floor  
>Crank the party up<br>We about to get it on**_

Let me see ya, 1, 2 step  
>I love it when ya, 1, 2 step<br>Everybody, 1, 2 step  
>We about to get it on<p>

We gon' drop the beat like this, ooh wee

It don't matter to me, we can dance slow  
>(Ladies and Gentlemen)<br>Which ever way the beat drop, our bodies will go  
>(I like this)<br>So swing it over here, Mr. DJ  
>(Hey, hey)<br>And we will, we will rock you  
>(Oh yeah)<p>

It don't matter to me, we can dance slow  
>(Dance slow)<br>Which ever way the beat drop, our bodies will go  
>(Yeah, yeah)<br>So swing over here, Mr. DJ  
>(Ladies and Gentlemen)<br>And we will, we will rock you  
>(Wee)<p>

__**  
>I shake it like jello, make the boys say hello<br>'Cause they know I'm rockin' the beat  
>I know you heard about a lot of great MC's<br>But they ain't got nothing on me**

Because I'm 5 foot 2, I wanna dance with you  
>And I'm sophisticated fun<br>I eat fillet mignon and I'm nice and young  
>Best believe I'm number one<br>(Ooh)

_Rock it, don't stop it  
>Everybody get on the floor<br>Crank the party up  
>(Ooh)<br>We about to get it on  
>(Come on)<br>_**  
>Let me see ya, 1, 2 step<br>I love it when ya, 1, 2 step  
>Everybody, 1, 2 step<br>We about to get it on**

_**Rock it, don't stop it  
>Everybody get on the floor<br>Crank the party up  
>We about to get it on<strong>_

Let me see ya, 1, 2 step  
>I love it when ya, 1, 2 step<br>Everybody, 1, 2 step  
>We about to get it on<p>

___This is for the hearing impaired  
>A Jazze Pha production<em>  
><strong>(Ooh wee)<strong>

**music**

**(Ooh wee)**

"very good girls" Madame Rodriguez congratulated

We looked at the rest of the class, they were staring at us wide eyed, my sister kanji looked at me smiling with my friends.

Yes kanji (bunny) is my sister, I found out when my 'aunt' came for a visit and she brought her along, my parents and dai were shocked and me and sho were confused. They then explained she was our sister and they sent her away since she was the youngest at the time because they didn't have enough money to supply the family. Also Nauru (bullet) is Momoko's cousin and Isuzu (bell) is miyako's adopted sister since she lost her home and family to a fire.

RING!

"That's the bell, okay children next class I'll see you and we'll finish prepare for your graduation" Madame told us as we were exiting drama class.

"I can't believe it, soon we'll be graduating" kanji cheered, yeah i know she's not much like me. She was wearing a long sleeved purple shirt and a black skirt and her ppgz belt with white knee high socks and black ballet flats. Her long chocolate brown hair was in a ponytail(it reached her mid-back) and her bangs clipped to a side.

"I just can't believe, you guys are in the same class as us" momoko asked. She wearing a hot spaghetti string tank top with a hot pink jacket and hot pink skirt with red flames and her ppgz belt. A pink knee high boots. Her now knee length orange hair was in her normal ponytail but with a ribbon.

"come on momoko we're just one year younger than you guys" Isuzu explained. She was wearing white long sleeved buttoned shirt with a black tie and on her white tight jeans was her ppgz belt with a converse, with her bottom length white hair straight and it's normal ban do.

"Okay, okay yeah you're gonna graduate and we're in your same class, can we get lunch now?" Nauru complained. Her shoulder length black hair was curly with an icy blue streak on her long bangs which covered her left eye. She had white tube top which had some vampire fangs covered in blood saying 'beware of me' underneath a black biker jacket and with her ppgz belt were black skinny jeans which had glitter and some rhinestones with some black leather boots.

"sometimes I wonder if, kanji is Momoko's cousin and your kaoru's sister" miyako told Nauru as we all headed to our lockers, placed our books there and went to the cafeteria. Like Isuzu she had a blue elbow length buttoned shirt with a black vest over it, she also had a blue skirt edged with black and blue flames, her power puff girls belt was on her waist. On her feet were high top converse. Her now lower arm bright blonde hair was still in two pigtails.

I saw children in a very long line today was sloppy-joe and honestly the lunch lady makes it gross, I saw a kid come out of the line and I'm sure I saw the thing move.

"did that thing just move?" kanji asked. Suspicion confirmed

"I think I lost my appetite" Isuzu said

"me too" I agreed. I had on a green dress shirt with some short jean short that my ppgz belt was attached to, with sneakers on my feet. My hair wasn't spiky anymore, it now reached my waist and I had it in a wavy ponytail.

"don't worry, I actually brought lunch today and I brought some for you guys too" miyako chirped in

"You're a life saver" momoko thanked

"You bought it didn't you" I asked her

She glared at me then smiled

"yes kaoru-Chan I did" she said, her eye twitching. You see Miyako is kind of jealous of some chefs because they cook better than her, and miyako can cook very well, yes sweet miyako can become jealous.

We sat at our table, ate the fish fingers with the dip and coco colas until a certain voice came into our convo.

"hey guys" a voice greeted.

We turned to see himeko, we raised our eyebrows,

"what do you want himeko?" Momoko asked her leader personality taking over.

"can't I say hi to some friends" she answered sweetly

"Himeko last time I checked you were trying to outshine everyone" Kanji said

I swear I saw her left eye twitch. "people can change" she said

"not if those people are you" Isuzu said not looking at her.

"OKAY, YOU LITTLE WHORES" she snapped catching the attention of the whole cafeteria. I dropped the fish finger in my hands, so did miyako and Nauru.

I emitted a dark aura that made people back away, everybody in this school knows never to piss me off and I. AM. PISSED.

"what did you just call us?" I snapped

"I called you all whores, yeah whores, I think I'll say it again _WHORES, _whatcha gonna do now" she answered

In a split minute, I was holding her by her collar,

"you want to say that again" I retorted

"W-H-O-R-E-S WHORES" she smirked. I raised my arm to punch her, but

"Kaoru, we do not need to give her what she wants" Nauru told me

We all looked at her expecting an explanation. She took out a poster

"you see this paper in my hand, it shows the popularity of the children in form 5(secondary school), himeko's jealous because her name came under 'unpopular' and that all six of us made it under the 'most popular" she explained "isn't that right himeko"

"so she wants to make us look bad or either join us" Miyako said with realization.

I dropped the spoiled brat to the floor and smirked

"I'll let my anger out on you in P.E today, and guess what its dodge ball" I said

She gulped. "I-I n-not a-afraid of y-you, y-you y-you y-you you big ape" she stuttered

"you big ape?" Kanji said

"really" I said

"whatever" she muttered and stomped away. Suddenly the cafeteria was quiet.

"nothing to see here, move on" Isuzu told them as they forgot about us and continued their lives.

After lunch we headed to our lockers I shoved my books in the metal space and practically ran to the gym. I flew the doors open and hurried to the girls changing room, forced on my grey shorts and white shirt. I walked to the court where not even half of the students assembled

"kaoru" Lila called. She's one of my tomboy friends

"so ready for some dodge ball" I smirked

"I was born ready" she countered "let's see who can out the most people on the opposing team, If we are or not on the same team"

"you know I love a challenge" I grinned

The coach blew his whistle as soon as the rest of the class joined us.

"Okay, you wimps it's time to get into shape with some dodge ball" coach gremlin boomed "Mitch, Sasha you two are the leaders pick your people, sasha you first"

"Mildred"

"Kaoru"

"Lila"

"miyako"

"Nauru"

"Isuzu"

"Kanji"

"Josh"

"Rich"

"Momoko"

"Himeko" *groan*

"Lola"

"Hikaru"

"Aaron"

Coach blowed his whistle,

"Start the game"

The teams got on their side, coach blew the whistle again as members of each team raced for the balls. I got two of them passed one for mitch and one for momoko, Mitch knocked Mildred and momoko knocked out hikaru and I knocked out himeko, rich and Kanji. This went on for a while soon only Mitch and I was left, and Nauru and lila. Lila threw a ball at me and I at her instead of hitting me she hit mitch and they dodged my ball.

The coach blew the whistle.

"sasha's team wins" he announced

Lila and Nauru high fived each other, and the other members of their team squealed.

I win kaoru" Lila stated proudly

"you only one because mitch made himself get knocked out" I said loudly for mitch to hear.

"hey it's not my fault" mitch complained

"sure" I smirked then went to the girls shower.

"oh my god, I can't believe kaoru lost" a voice said behind me

"stop with the sarcasm isuzu" I said

"I'm just joking with you" she answered in a towel with a towel over her head.

I rolled my eyes

"don't be so rude kaoru, you lost fair and square" miyako scolded

"you do know, you along with momoko and isuzu lost with me" I said

"of course" she cheered but I saw her eye twitch. Yep she's angry she lost.

After I showered I put on my clothes and went out to see my friends along with my sister waiting for me.

"ready for Maths" Momoko chirped

"no" I growled.

Just then the speakers were heard

" students, due to unplanned events, there will be no last period, so you may go home, but remember tomorrow we prepare for graduation" the principal voice boomed "that is all"

Multiple cheers were heard as children scattered from the school. As we were walking home Nauru asked the question on everyone's mind

"why do you think they made last minute changes?"

"I don't know" Isuzu answered

"besides it's not our business" momoko ordered

"yes mom" we dreaded

"shut up" she ordered

"whatever" I muttered

Soon lightening broke out between the two of us as the others cowered below us.

"umm we should really get going" Kanji squeaked

"the professor wants to see us" Miyako shook

None of us moved

"if you two don't get moving momoko I'll hide all your candy, and kaoru I'll break that brand new skateboard" Nauru commanded

We immediately stopped and watched her.

"NO MY CANDY" Momoko screamed running towards the professor

"my skateboard please not my skateboard" I whined

"then get walking" she ordered

"fine" I pouted and walked towards the lab.

"what are you three waiting for get going" Nauru ordered yep definitely momoko's cousin.

~at the lab~

When the five other puffs came, they found momoko stuffing her face with candy

"umm momoko?" I called out

"MY CANDY MINE, MY PRECIOUS" she went loco

"no more candy" Miyako scolded taking the bowl from momoko her motherly side rising

"but…." Momoko pouted

"I said no and that's my final answer" Miyako said placing the bowl in the fridge and somehow finding chains to lock it with.

"why do I feel like I'm in a cartoon" Isuzu pondered aloud

We shrugged our shoulders

"GIRLS" a voice screeched as the professor suddenly appeared

"what?" Kanji answered

"it's broken" he cried

"what?" Nauru answered

"IT'S BROKEN WE'RE DOOMED" he panicked

"what?" Isuzu said

"I know we'll take a plane to Hawaii change our names and act like nothing happened" professor said running around.

"what!" I shouted

"WILL YOU GUYS STOP SAYING WHAT!" He snarled

"WELL SAY WHAT THE FLIP YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT" miyako screamed

"the force field is broken" Ken said coming from the basement

EERRRIIEEE silence

"WHAT!" we barked

"well…." Poochie tried to explain

"what do you mean it's broken" I yelp grabbing ken by his lab coat.

"girls before we explain…." The professor started

"are you done yet?" a voice huffed

We turned to the basement door

"oh no" miyako whispered

"please anyone but them" momoko sulked

Someone please tell me this is a dream please don't let it be them

* * *

><p>Me: I'm done<p>

Miyako: finally

Me: hush monkey

Kaoru: who did we see

Isuzu: tell us

Me: no

Nauru: WHO!

Momoko: WHAT!

Me: WHY! Why did you watch the script

Nauru: I don't know


	3. You have a lot of explaining to do

Me: what's shaking bacon

Miyako:…

Me: that's right you're done MWAHAHAHAHAHA

Kaoru: I think she lost it

Momoko: she lost it along time ago

Me: YAH!

Isuzu: she's karate stabbing a poor defenseless bacon

Kanji: I can't look

Nauru: you people are crazy

Me: who wants egg and bacon!

Puffs except Nauru: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

* * *

><p>Kanji pov<p>

The first words that came out of my sister's mouth was

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

And then all hell broke loose as barrages of questions were fired at the professor. Well mostly Momoko, Kaoru and Nauru were asking the questions

"What's the meaning of this?"

"Are you trying to kill us?"

"You better start explaining"

Miyako, Isuzu and I sighed.

If you're wondering what I'm talking about then let me give you a hint.

They're stubborn, our enemies, we pretty much hate them, those three clues alone should have given them to you if not here's a direct one 'our opposites'

Yep the one and only rowdy ruff boys.

Brick, who was leaning against the wall smirking, was in black jeans pants, with a black vest showing his six pack abs underneath a red leather jacket and might I add he had grown taller. Also his hair had grown longer and spikier. I just hope his ego went down…... Why did he just glare at me?

Boomer was sitting on the couch looking straight at Miyako which I think is weird. He was wearing the same thing except in blue and he also grew taller. His hair a lot spikier but it didn't grow. Of course he was more built than Brick; I hope he's not as girly as before. Okay why did Boomer the sweetest guy on earth just glare at me?

Butch stood there basking in all his fake glory smirking at a very annoyed Kaoru. Like brick and boomer he grew taller and wore the same clothing except in green. Butch was more built than his brothers. His hair seemed to be blacker than it used to be and like the others it was spikier but he didn't keep it in that gay ponytail. Wait why the flip is he glaring at me? Meh not my business

Anyways their newest recruits, Blake, Blaze and Blare (if anyone says I stole their character sorry but I didn't)

Blake was my counterpart. He had mysterious purple eyes, he's hair was brown like mines but shorter and like his umm brothers? He had spiky hair and was built not as built as butch though. He wore the same thing like his brothers except it was purple. I hope his ego didn't stay with him. Seriously why do these people keep glaring at me, wait why is he smirking at me now?

Blaze's Nauru's counterpart, those two have a reputation for being cold. Blaze signature colour is black just like Nauru. He had brown eyes that went well with his dark personality. He wore the same thing like his brothers except black alone it kind of showed off his abs which he hardly had for what I can say.

And last but not least Blare Isuzu's counterpart. He like bell has seriously creepy white eyes. Like the others he wore the same outfit but he wore white and black. I don't know about him but with what he's wearing he's flat.

"Girls calm down, the boys will explain" professor said calmly.

Each of us focused on the boys.

"Well first of all Bunny I'm not gay" butch hissed

The girls snickered as my eyes widened

"Next I'm not girly" Boomer glared

"How…." I trailed off as those snickers were turning into giggles

"AND I DO NOT HAVE A HUGE EGO" brick and Blake snarled

"Seriously how did you know?" I gaped.

Kaoru and Momoko burst into laughter as well as the others.

"Hey that's not funny" Boomer pouted

The girls kept laughing, and I could clearly see their sides were hurting.

"STOP IT!" Brick boomed, a red shockwave appeared on the floor and the girls and I fell on our butts on the floor **HARD.**

We stared up at Brick who was glaring at us intensely, Boomer looked worried, Butch looked worse than Brick, Blare looked unemotional, Blaze looked well the same as always and Blaze was looking at me quite worried and quite angry. Kaoru got off the floor in a split second.

"WHAT. THE. FUCK. IS. WRONG. WITH. YOU!" Kaoru snarled in his face.

Brick just glared at her "YOU BITCH, I MEAN SERIOUSLY CAN'T YOU TAKE THINGS SERIOUSLY!"

Kaoru looked seriously pissed, anyone could see it, not only that but whenever Kaoru's angry I get the urge to slap someone hard. But what happened next went so fast I didn't even get time to breathe. Kaoru lifted her fist to punch Brick and she swung, she was sent crashing into a wall.

"KAORU!" I screamed rushing to her side, as she slide down from the wall unconscious, she was so pale, she looked…..dead. Her shirt was covered in blood and there were some tiny pieces of the wall in her flesh. Tears started falling from my eyes as Miyako and the Professor tried hard to regain her breathing, and the others were rushing around getting medicine and other medical objects. For a second I forgot that the ruffs were in the room but then something snapped inside me, I felt I losing awareness of my surroundings, like my mind was slipping away and someone else's mind was there like i was zoning out like i used to do. After that I don't know what happened but I was mad.

Butch's pov

#$%^&! %$%^&*Q%#$!#^%^&$&*$$!^^!$%^ and a lot of other stuff were running through my head, but number one statement that was there was 'HE IS DEAD' at first I thought the shock wave was it but when he did that to Kaoru-Chan oh no he is going down. I was glaring at him and he was glaring me but our minds were somewhere else battling. Let me explain something, we're vampires, no shock there, the first hint should have been the mind reading, also when a vampire fights with another vampire, it isn't world war three: Kill to the death, or in my case it isn't world war three: Revenge of the lovesick angry Butch, no it's two universe clashing together or that's how I think about it. The number one thing is to never fight near a human or human civilization because; one: they might become power hungry, destroy the universe, crazed people. Two: they might turn to a vampire and be a power hungry, destroy the universe, crazed vampire. Three: we might kill them or four: if there is at least one innocent person killed, pain and torture come to you in flash, the more innocent people there are, the more painful and treacherous the torture is. I know stupid but that's it's one of the rules the 'most powerful' one made. Yeah before I didn't really believe they existed but then a friend of mines raped a vampire and married a human, he was hanged and his body was turned inside out *shiver*. That human made an evil, crazy female hungry for blood, she caused World War 1 and 2, titanic to sink and lots more misfortune. Anyways straying of topic because of the whole never among humans thing, any time two vampires fight it's a mental battle. Like right now I'm fighting Brick in a forest and I'm winning as always.

"I'm going to kill you" I shouted in the mental battle of course.

"She was wrong and you know it, that girl needs to be taught manners" Brick glared folding his hands.

Faster than the eye could see, I sped towards him and let out a barrage of attacks, some he dodged, some he retaliated and some he bled from. I was just about to land the winning punch when Brick just vanished and I was sent spiraling back into the real world. I shook off the feeling of dizziness that invaded my body and was surprised at what I saw.

BAM!

Brick was slammed into a wall courtesy of Bunny or Kanji as they call her. Something was off about her, she had this weird purple around her, and her eyes were also glowing purple, her hair looked like Medusa except her it was all hair not snakes and it was cuter way, way, WAY cuter.

"You hurt Nee-Chan" Her voice was hollow yet it had that soft, smooth ring to it, like she was charm speaking.

Suddenly a chair floated out of nowhere and with amazing speed, slammed into Brick. My red brother sucked in a lungful of air as the object knocked into him. Several small objects started floating over her head as she cast a deadly gaze over Brick.

"And for that you must pay"

Miyako's pov

Okay, it's okay, no pressure, it's easy, everything's okay, it'll all work, with everyone helping she'll be okay.

"WHERE'S THOSE FLIPPING TWEEZERS KEN?" I shouted lifting my eyes from my bleeding friend.

Okay lots of pressure, lots of pressure. I stared at Kanji, I don't really know what to do, one minute she's crying over Kaoru, the next she's beating Brick to an Orange juice pulp. We could only stare in amazement and worry at what was going on. The ruffs are here, Brick just knocked Kaoru out, Kanji just went loco, Momoko is switching into leader mode and Crazy mode in a flashes and I'm not freaking out, it's like everything is okay, nothing is wrong.

"I can't find the tweezers!" Ken said grabbing his hair and looking at all the chaos happening. So let me narrow it down, Ken is trying to find some tweezers, The professor is helping me with Kaoru but failing miserably, I'm trying to help Kaoru failing slightly, Momoko is switching from different personalities faster than the word 'speed', Nauru is trying to calm her down, Kanji is trying to kill Brick, Isuzu is freaking out as well, pacing up and down, Boomer is hiding behind a couch barely dodging a flying pan, Blare is looking at Isuzu in worry, Blaze is just standing there like nothing is happening, Blake is as I can see is racking his brain for someway to stop Kanji, Butch is staring at Kaoru a huge amount of worry evident on his face and Brick is well getting his butt beaten badly. Then something went off inside me, I knew what I had to do. I looked up, about to call Butch, when he just appeared beside me.

"Do what you have to do" He said to me

Now I was confused at how he knew, but no time for tha,t need to save Kaoru, I took his hands in my hand over my black haired friend. I closed my eyes concentrating, trying to get the confident feeling that gave me the idea. And I felt it, surges of warmth go through me, confidence and understanding flowed through me. I opened my eyes and surprise of surprises, there was water surrounding us, and some were flowing on Kaoru's back. I smiled which pretty ironic in the situation we're in because I knew everything would be alright.

Blake pov

Okay, what to do, what to do, this came way too early, I can't deal with this. I mean look at her she's gone mad. I stared at Kanji, she was glowing purple, her eyes were purple, her aura was purple, her hair was floating, well not straight up in the air, but just floating. She kept firing stuff at Brick, and he looked in pretty bad shape, my guess he got beaten up by Butch in a mental battle and now he's getting beaten to a pulp.

"You hurt Nee-san" she kept saying.

And each time Brick got hit with more force, okay screw it, I have to risk her remembering. Now all I have to do is get over to her without getting my brains knocked out by a flying object.

….

…..

EUREKA! Sorry couldn't help myself. There's a pattern, the flying objects shield she has surrounding her has a pattern. I can't really explain but I'll see if I can; it looks like it spins very fast for about 10 seconds, then stops and blocks are moving up and down, the top rows spins while the bottom row keeps going up and down then vice versa. I spotted an opening, when the top row spins and the bottom row goes up and down, which stays open for five seconds. So altogether I have 15 seconds before the opening. Okay Blake, deep breath you can do this.

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5_

I sped towards Kanji dodging flying pots and pans when I was almost near her, a chair came my way, I ducked underneath it to avoid having my head knocked off and continued running towards the place where the opening should be. Holy shit! She spotted me and now throwing a refrigerator at me! I dodged the refrigerator, only to see a couch heading my way, I jumped onto the refrigerator just as the couch landed where I had been only a few moments ago.

_6, 7, 8, 9, 10_

I kept dodging these huge objects she kept throwing at me, where she gets them I don't know. Her purple eyes were staring at me, and once my eyes locked on, I was hooked; I couldn't feel anything on my body.

_11_

Her eyes were so beautiful; I could just stare at them forever

_12_

They were so captivating, it's like they were calling out to me.

_13_

I never realized how cute she looked like this, like a little bunny

_14_

So cute, so so cute, why do I feel light-headed, wasn't I supposed to do something.

_15_

My eyes snapped open, THE OPENING! I practically dived towards it just as another fridge slammed on the floor and the opening closed. I looked at her, she looked at me and I found I couldn't do anything to her again. She's messing with me, I know it, she's just a few inches from you do it already. I swiped my index finger on my fangs, yes FANGS and a bit of blood poured out. She glared at me as if sensing what I was about to do and before she could react, I grabbed her from behind and, please Bunny forgive for this, bit her neck. Her mouth opened in a silent scream and before she could do anything else that could distract us I drew a 'B' on the bite mark. Original I know now shut up. Everything went dead silent, the object fell to the ground, the atmosphere grew tense and suddenly Kanji fell face first towards the ground. Of course I caught her before she could fall and I could feel some eyes on me. Oh yeah we had a lot of explaining to do

* * *

><p>Me: Done: D I'm done<p>

Nauru: Finally

Kaoru: you just love hurting me don't you?

Kanji: You don't do you? *eyes start glowing purple*

Me: U-uh y-yeah I don't

Miyako: Please read and review and also sorry for the long wait

Momoko: also Makeda might change the title of the story


	4. Explained and Interrupted

Me: Sorry for the long update.

Momoko: Aren't you tired of saying that. We know you're not sorry

Me: …That's cold Momo. Just cold

Momoko: Whatever.

Me: I watched the new episode of adventure time 'Bad Little Boy'. I was so excited because they were singing and all.

Momoko: And I care why?

Me: and it ended stupidly I mean GIVE ME ROMANCE. FIOLEE FOREVAH!

Momoko: Umm read on?

* * *

><p>Isuzu's POV<br>I was sitting next to girls on the couch and the boys were on the other. The professor was standing next to the couch the boys were resting on looking at us with an indescribable expression. I stared at Kanji who was next to Blake asleep and Kaoru who lying on top of Butch, thank god asleep or she'd flip.

"Would you kindly explain what happened to our dear friend Kanji?" Momoko asked sweetly. A little too sweetly. She's mad.

"Well you see…." Butch started

"Because I want to know why she suddenly went and nearly killed Brick, not that I'm complaining." She continued ignoring Brick's growl.

"Well you see…" Butch started again. "This is kind of hard to explain"

"Find a way to explain it" Momoko said deadpanned

"This began two years ago" Brick continued wincing ever slightly.

"Why?" I asked curiously

The boys all looked towards the Professor.

"I think they'll be less angry if they heard it from you" Blare said.

We looked towards him as his face took on one of shame.

"Professor, what are they talking about?" Miyako asked

"Do you remember what happened two years ago?" He inquired of us.

"Yes, when Him revealed his true nature we had to stop him, I faintly remember the ruffs being there but it's not really clear" Momoko asked.

"It's the same for me" I backed up Momo.

Ken sighed reminding us of his presence.

"Anything else?" he asked.

I thought really hard and I could tell the others were doing the same but after a while I only got quick images that gave me a headache.

"You shouldn't think too hard" I heard Boomer said to us but I knew it was more directed to my sis.

"I only get blurred images" I answered for everyone.

"That's because your memories' have been erased." The professor told.

A tense silence followed after that and I could practically feel the confusion coming off Miyako and the anger rolling of Momoko.

"You what?" Momo asked, her voice full of authority.

"It wasn't us" Ken answered clearing the tension in the room.

"You didn't?" Miyako queried.

"No we didn't" Ken concluded "When you defeated Him, he casted a spell which reduced the blow of the attack and repelled some of it back to you."

"Since you made the assault, it didn't have much effect for you except that Him also somehow went back in time to change something in the past we assume. Seeing as the time he went back to was part of your memory until Him does what he does, the memories of you all will be scrambled" The Professor explained.

"That still doesn't explain why the boys are here." Kaoru's voice pronounced.

"Kaoru you're awake" Miyako smiled.

"And I want to know why I'm on this moron's lap" My green friend twitched.

"It's for your safety" Butch smirked at her.

"Safety my foot. Let me go pervert" Kaoru erupted.

"Why don't you continue" I said completely ignoring their dilemma.

"Yes, to answer Kaoru's question, yes it does, As you Know him is not from our time, he is from the Edo period, however he was from a different dimension, being on earth limited his powers due to earth's laws." Ken started.

"Somehow he found a way to link his spirit back to his dimension and gain some of his powers." Professor added.

"Can you just get to the part where the boys are linked to all this crap" Kaoru snapped, irritated from Butch whispering in her ear.

"Tsk, Tsk, so impatient Kaoru" Butch teased.

Kaoru screamed in annoyance.

"As you know we are vampires" Blaze answered. "And the natural enemies of Vampires are….?"

"Witches?" Miyako answered

Everyone and I fell to the ground.

"Umm no" Brick sighed.

"Remember twilight: Edward's love rival was…?" Momoko asked.

"OH GAWD NO, please don't bring that stupid movie into this" Blake snarled

"Hey it's a good movie, the romance, the fights, Bella nearly dying" I squealed nearly fainting onto the couch.

"Pfft twilight ruined my view on Vampires, romance and Werewolves. The only genre it got right was horror because it was downright stupid" Kaoru ranted.

"I agree with Kaoru" Butch nodded his head.

Miyako and I puffed out our cheeks and growled.

"It's a good movie" Miyako muttered.

"Continuing. What do werewolves have to do with this?" Momoko asked.

"Him was the ruler of the dimension he came from until he got dethroned because of all the chaos he caused and then he was sent to earth and all that. Anyways after that there was a new ruler and there was peace among both dark and light creatures. However the werewolves, filthy creatures they are, were upset about actually cooperating with us." Blare told us.

"Upset is an understatement. They were infuriated, so much that their whole village rebelled; attacking anyone that so much as walked the same path as ours. Him got word of it and took the wolves into his service, so that he could take over earth. He promised the filthy mutts that they could inhabit this world and live by their own rules only if they followed him and him alone." Boomer continued

"Hmmm interesting but that still doesn't have anything to do with what happened to Kanji, why we're related in this and as seen I'm assuming you have some way to dominate us as Blake did to our purple puff, I want answers and my patience is waning"' Momoko requested.

"You should hurry Momo's getting angry" I smiled, not understanding nothing after Blare explained

"You should listen more Izu" Blare rolled his eyes at me.

"It's not my fault all this poop is confusing and why the flip are you calling me Izu" I questioned him.

My counterpart's eyes widened as he realized what he did.

"Uh Butch why don't you continue?" He hurriedly said completely ignoring me.

"To answer your question friend of my lovely Kao-"

"Don't call me that and damn it let me go" Kaoru glared at him.

"You're related in this because you have stopped Him's schemes numerous times, so he wants you out of the way and what happened to Kanji was that she unlocked the full potential that the white Z rays gave her and before you ask lil' red let me explain" Butch continued silencing Momoko before she could open her mouth "When Him was sealed by Oedo Chakichaki Musume and Professor Pithium, the DNA of Him's dark powers were absorbed by the white rays however instead of being controlled by him, it gained some of the energy from the Dimension Kare was banished from."

…...

I stared at Butch as I didn't understand one word that came from his mouth. I mean was this even him?. The Butch I knew and was constantly beaten up my Kaoru was arrogant, cocky and didn't even know what organisms mean. Butch glared at me presumably he read my mind.

"You should really keep your thoughts to yourself Isuzu" Blaze told me.

"That's kind of hard to do when you all can read it." I shot at him.

"What Butch meant to say was that with the white Z rays having DNA from our dimension it was stronger than what I calculated" Professor said.

"So do we all have this?" Miyako asked

"Yes but in your own way as you can see Kanji has the power of telekinesis, what you have we can't really tell you as you can't remember" Brick explained

"You still haven't answered why you somehow have a way to control us?" Momoko glared

"I want answers for that too as to why the flip Blake was controlling my sister" Kaoru snarled.

Oh yeah. I forgot she was really protective. I hope Blake has insurance. All the ruffs except Blake who was glaring at me laughed.

"Can you please stop reading my lil' sister's mind?" Miyako asked politely.

"You just called me a bitch!" Blake accused.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Miyako answered seriously still smiling.

"Boomer, your girl's mean." Blake pouted

Boomer raised his left eyebrow at him.

"Can you all please continue, I want answers!" Momoko finally snapped.

"Calm down Momoko" Nauru spoke up after being silent since this conversation started. "Now Answer the Damn question!"

Ken rolled his eyes at the two relatives.

"Well that's because..." Brick began "Boomer continue..."

"Well... Butch you're more punch-able I mean more experience in telling bad news, you continue..." Boomer passed it on to the green ruff.

"Pfft hell no, I explained something already, Blake you set this off, tell them..." Butch grumbled

"The flip is going on?!" I thought

"Ah sorry I'm tending to Kanji...can't help you Blare you tell them" Blake mumbled nervously.

"Do you guys really want to see me dead, butch just because I sold your Xbox" Blare muttered

"You what?!" Butch exclaimed

"Probably shouldn't have mentioned that" Blare stated

"Tell us already!" We all declared.

"Well we're-" Brick was interrupted when a large explosion rocked the whole house, we all fell to the floor, dust spreading everywhere.

"What just happened..." Kanji muttered finally waking up.

"Get Down!" Blake hissed pulling her to the ground behind the couch we were all hiding at. "And shut up and listen."

A ferocious howl ripped through the air followed by others, each sending chills down my spine. My white eyes widened and automatically turned to Blare who looked at me, telling me to be quiet. I suddenly heard the pounding of feet on the ground and a growl silenced any thoughts going through my mind. I peeked out the couch and I stifled a gasp in my throat. Sniffing the air standing at least 8 feet tall was humongous animal figure. A wolf to be exact and at that dead-on moment it looked me in the eye and I swear, I swear to God it gave a wolfish grin (pun not intended or maybe it is) before howling in what I assume to be victory.

* * *

><p>Me: Done... I need to get started on DLNM, rewrite drifters or Tokyo which I am renaming Race to the truth also rewrite Dark Virtuous wings which I am renaming Duplication of the past.<p>

Momoko: You have a lot to do.

Me: and I haven't talked to Kacey in Days. I miss her ~u~

Brick: Poor you

Me: You don't feel sorry.

Brick & Momoko: Are we?

Me: WAHHHHHHHH *runs away*


	5. Escaped

Me:UPDATE!

Butch:After ...who knows how long.

Me: What does that mean?

Butch: It's means you are horrible writer.

Me: *Hits Butch with a giant lee*

Kaoru: Wow *kicks Butch* Out cold

Me: I know Read on!

Kaoru: EHEM!

Me: Geez I know, God I wouldn't forget. Would you do the honours?!

Kaoru; *rolls eyes* Hey everybody RAISE YOUR HANDS UP FOR...

*LONG DRUM ROLL*

Me: Get on with it!

*Drum Roll ends*

Kaoru: KurenaiAkanexX

Akane: Hey everybody! *Large applause* I'll be playing of course Akane Kurenai *High fives me*

Me: Enjoy=^~^=

* * *

><p>Butch's Pov<p>

I was furious. How did they find us? We hid our tracks carefully, giving nothing away. Yet somehow those filthy mutts found us. I glanced at my brothers, their faces portraying everything I felt : Anger.

_"How could this have happened?!"_ Blaze's furious voice screamed in our minds.

Automatically, we turned to Brick who looked deep in concentration. After a few moments he answered.

_"It must be to Kanji's power awakening, other than that nothing else comes to mind"_ Brick explained to us.

_"Well we need to get out of here, as much as I'd love to stay here and fight the mutts, we need to get the girls to safety"_ I said to them

_"It'll be a matter of time before the wolves sniff us out of all the scents here."_ Blare added.

Suddenly all hell broke loose as the sofa-which was hiding us from sight-was torn apart and thrown somewhere else. Screams-from the girls- and heckles mixed together as we were surrounded by the werewolves.

"Shit!" Blake growled out loud.

_"Hand over the girls, blood-suckers!"_ One of the wolves commanded us.

I growled at him, not liking his tone one bit.

_"Over our burnt bodies, mangy mutt"_ Brick snarled viciously.

The girls stared with wide eyes at our growls.

"Kaoru I'm scared" I heard Kanji whimpered clinging unto her sister.

_"Hand them over!"_ The alpha wolf commanded foaming at the mouth.

_"Distract them!"_ Brick turned to Blaze, Blake and I._ "We'll get the girls to safety"_

I grinned at him, cracking my knuckles.

"With pleasure" I heard Blaze mutter.

This was going to be fun.

Momoko's Pov

To say I was scared would've been an understatement, I was full on out terrified. But I couldn't show the girls how fear gripped me. I was their leader and I had to lead them to safety. I was pulled out of my pep talk thoughts, when Brick grabbed my hand and told me to follow him. I nodded at him and told the girls to follow us. Brick pulled me to the door leading to the basement, quietly he opened the door and pushed me inside.

"Where are we going?" I heard Miyako ask behind me.

"You'll see" Boomer answered.

Reaching to the bottom of the stairs, we looked around, sounds of fighting were heard upstairs.

"Come on" Brick ushered, opening another door to secret room.

"Whoa" I thought in my head.

The professor and Ken were already there, typing at warp speed on mainframes. There was a giant archway in the center of the room, visible electricity running around it.

"What's going on?" Nauru demanded.

"We're taking you to safety" Blare deadpanned.

"Why? We don't need protection, we can take care of ourselves." Kaoru growled. I rolled my eyes at her attitude.

"Listen this is not about self-protection, this is about not letting you and your powers get into Kare's hand" Brick glared at Kaoru. Is it wrong to think he's hot when he does that?

Said puff 'tch' at him, completely ignoring my counterpart, causing a warning to escape from him.

"Look..." Ken stepped in "We don't have time for fights among each other, we have the portal ready."

We were already heading towards the archway when the door to the room was ripped apart as one of the werewolves was thrown inside. Thankfully he was out cold. Butch, Blaze and Blake walked through space that was suppose to be the door. Their bodies were full of bruises and cuts.

"Are you okay?" I heard Miyako gasped.

"There's no time, get in now" Butch shouted to us

"Why? Are there more werewolves?" Isuzu whimpered.

"No, HIM is here!" Blaze cracked.

The air went deadly quiet and that's when we heard it: the maniacal laughing. It was coming closer.

"Don't just stand there move it!" Brick suddenly commanded. "Professor get the gate working."

Said man and his son were instantly typing away, inputting directions, calculating dimension spaces and pushing a lot of red buttons.

"And where do you think you're going?" A sickly sweet voice cut through the room.

Everyone froze, all eyes turned towards the door, looking for the source of the voice.

"I'm up here, my lovelies." The voice laughed.

We all snapped our heads to the ceiling, where the evilest being floated from. He was the same as last time, with his clown outfit, however we could feel his devilish aura stronger than before.

"What do you want HIM!" Boomer snarled.

"What do I want? Why! You know what I want, little boy blue" HIM grinned "I want the puffs"

"We haven't done anything to you, than give you the beating you deserved." I growled.

"Oh, Blossom how are you? It's been long. Two years perhaps. Since you helped me." Him smirked.

"What do you mean helped you?" Blaze asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Oops, I let that slip, Now hand over the girls!" He said sweetly then ended in cold demanded.

"Go to hell." Kaoru spat.

"Honey, I'm second in command" HIM rolled his eyes.

"Why do you want us?" Nauru inquired. "If you want to kill us then kill us already.'

"Don't give him encouragement!" I shrieked smacking her cousin upside the head.

"Poor delusional girls, I don't want to kill, I merely want to suck out your life and soul energy"' HIM explained as if he was saying the sky was blue.

"What's the difference?" Blare huffed lazily.

"I will be doing it, slowly and torturously." HIM cackled.

Unbeknownst to Kare,we were distracting him. We knew if he was serious, he would have definitely destroyed the archway and our chance at escaping his wrath. From the corner of my eyes, I could see the gate was almost through creating the dimension hole. But that's when things went bad,

"I also admire your plan of trying to distract me." HIM smiled. "But alas, I'm not stupid, you pests"

To our horror, he turned towards the gateway, raising a claw at it, he looked back us.

"I will not have any of you escaping, you six are my ticket to taking over all the dimensions." He snarled. "This thing definitely needs to go"

A blast of dark energy erupted from his hand-ah claw?- and sped towards our only chance of escape.

"Nooo!" I heard Isuzu scream and suddenly everything went bright.

Normal Pov

Everybody screamed in agony, as the heat from the light intensified, but Momoko didn't feel it, in fact the heat felt like she was being pampered in a spa. Suddenly the light went away and the surprising thing, Kare laying in a heap on the ground.

"Curse you pests" He muttered to himself "You're developing faster than I thought"

Kaoru matched up to the crab clown on the floor and kicked him, asking question after question

"What do you want from us?" Kick "Why did you take away our memory?" Kick "Why the fuck can't you leave us ALONE?!" Extra hard kick.

Butch dragged Kaoru away, her kicking screaming all the way.

"We need to hurry, the portal is open: Go" The professor urged.

Everyone ran towards the archway but they got stopped-again- as a scream came from behind them. They all turned around and gasped as Ken lay on the ground in a pool of his blood, the professor knelt next to him. HIM floated above them, glaring heatedly.

"You thought you could get away!" Kare roared "Think again"

He sent a ball of black energy towards the professor and Ken.

"Professor" The girls cried in horror.

"Go!" He shouted at them. "Now!"

The ruffs nodded at him, before pulling their respective counterpart into the portal.

"NO!" Isuzu cried as the archway caved into itself and disintegrated.

"No" She whispered, tears falling down her face.

* * *

><p>Me: Now that I look back on the story, it's kind of random.<p>

Isuzu: Why was I crying?

Me: That's for me to know and you to kill me for later.

Blare: ¬_¬

Me: Why ya lookin at me like that?

Blaze: Why do I have the feeling you're gonna make us hate each other to Max

Kaoru: Especially with the one about Momoko helping Kare.

*Everyone turns to Momoko expectantly*

Momoko: (._ .) I don't remember.

Me: Review

(Seriously when I look back on the whole story, I find in random)


	6. Unscathed?

Extremely short chapter today guys. Sorry

* * *

><p>Blare's Point of View<p>

I stared at the Isuzu as she cried. Her teammates and sister were comforting her, whispering words to try and calm her down. I felt my non-beating heart unsurprisingly clench in pain as I felt the pressure of the tears I tried to hold back. I was normally an unemotional person but now I felt like crying. Not because I felt sympathy for Isuzu or the Professor or Ken. It was because I was being forced to, and also for personal fear. I noticed my brothers staring at me from the corner of my eyes. I quickly swallowed the sob that was trying to escaped.

"I'm going ahead in case there is danger in our path" I whispered, my voice sounding cold as I walked into the forest.

"You sure? I can come if you like" Butch offered.

I opened my mouth to answer 'No' when Blake piped up.

"No one should go anywhere, we need to protect the girls" He said.

"True, we need all the help, you know how the werewolves are Blare" Brick told me.

I was quickly becoming annoyed, at their interruptions.

"We can't have you alone in a forest, Blare you remember the last time" Blaze sighed.

I growled lowly as he brought unwanted memories.

"Nothing will happen this time, so can I please go now" I said still keeping my unemotional tone. I couldn't handle Isuzu's emotional state.

"No Blare , we need to wait till the girls have comforted their teammate, then we can move out, no one can go alone" Brick ordered.

My patience was thinning, which hardly happened, and I so badly wanted slap each of them.

"He won't be alone," Boomer piped up "I'll go with him. He's has a point about checking for danger ahead, that way we won't get ambushed with the girls."

My brothers stared at Boomer, shocked at his statement. Without waiting for their answer Boomer nodded at me and we headed inside the forests. When we were out of their earshot, I turned to Boomer.

"Thanks" I said, my apathetic personality being replaced with a peaceful one. One I could only have around Boomer.

"It's Okay, I could feel the irritation coming off of you." He answered "I'm surprised they didn't feel it."

I remained silent enjoying the peace the forest gave despite it's chilling atmosphere.

"Don't worry Blare," Boomer spoke breaking the peace "It'll fall into place."

I stared at my blue brother, he was the only who understood me personally, just as I was the one who understand him perfectly. Some people thought he was just a good looking blonde person but from to time to time instead of ignoring them, he would show them how smart he was -not Brick smart - and they would honestly be surprised.

"That's the thing, why did everything have to fall out of place, because of HIM everything was ruined." I snarled.

"Everything happens for a reason, Blare"

"And what reason was that? Huh?! So that I could be unhappy"

"I don't think it's like that Blare-"

"Not like what Booms, for the first time in my life I was happy, I was freaking happy!" I ended up shouting.

"We all were." He sighed "I think we're far enough no danger so far, do you wanna go tell 'em or me?"

"You go, I don't think I can face them" I said, my deadpan personality coming back into affect.

Boomer nodded once before disappearing back to the place we came.

* * *

><p>Brick's Point of View<p>

I am a jerk.

I am a big jerk

I am a super big jerk.

I stared at the forest my two brothers were scouting out. I knew that it was a somewhat excuse to get away from all the emotion in the air. The pain, Blare felt, I couldn't compare to it. He changed because of it and my display a few minutes ago was probably misunderstood as inconsideration. A noise from the woods brought me to reality, a blue blur stopped in front of me revealing my blue-eyed brother.

"The cost is clear for now." He reported "We should go while it's still daytime."

"Where's Blare?" Blaze asked from behind me.

Boomer hesitated for a second, "He's ahead making sure it stays clear."

I narrowed my eyes, he was ,obviously, lying. Opening my mouth I was about to demand the truth but he glared sharply at me, causing the words to die in my throat.

"Don't ask!" his eyes seemed to say. "Keep your mouth shut, it is none of your business."

We stayed a few moments staring, before Boomer broke it off and walked towards the girls huddled over the now sleeping Isuzu.

"We need to get moving," A smile graced his face as he said those words.

"We can't leave the Professor and Ken at Him's disposal" Kaoru snapped. I could see the stress in the tense motions of her shoulders.

"We're not, but we need to get moving so we can get you to safety" Blake assured walking over to Boomer.

"I told you we're not leaving-"

"You can't save them if you are captured or worse killed" Butch's words swept across them interrupting Nauru's words.

The girls stayed silent, thinking over their options, communicating with the other by only looking that each other.

"Look.." I started, nine pairs of eyes directed their attention at me "You can think it over once, we get you to safety, just because we escaped doesn't mean the danger is over. Things get very ...hectic and unstaunched at night. Which we can see, is creeping over us very quickly."

To prove my point, I nodded my head at the sky, which was turning a dark shade of purple rapidly. Clearly sensing the danger ahead, the girls got up and followed Boomer, who was leading the way, behind them my other brothers. I watched them go for a second before I tailed behind, shaking my head all the way.

For all that it's worth, I couldn't understand why everything became the way it was. We were happy. No fights, no dangers and the girls didn't hate our guts. Now…..Now everything is just reality smacking us in the face.


	7. One Secret revealed

Okay important announcement, I am truly sorry for the long wait. Also this story will be less than 20 chapters also I have decided to keep things in third person, since it's easier to keep everyone's perspective. So here we go!

* * *

><p>To say they were lucky would have been an understatement. As soon as their feet touched the safety of their compound, howls and screeches emitted from the black forest behind them. Isuzu turned around only to whip it back at the glowing eyes and gleams of teeth.<p>

"Why aren't they rushing at us?" Kanji asked the group.

The answer came to them, when an animal shrouded in the darkness of the night rushed at the gates, only to freeze and spontaneously combust. The earthly group could only watch as the creature howled and screams before meeting its death.

"This whole village.." Blake explained "is covered by a force field to prevent them from coming in."

"What separates them from you guys?" asked Momoko asked, genuinely curious.

"We won't kill you" Blare deadpanned

Tension immediately filled the atmosphere around the group, the girls avoided any kind of contact with the boys and the boys were desperately trying to give the girls the space they needed. That , however was broken, when a voice called out to them. Everybody focused on the body mass that was spiraling towards them in a blur of dust. Kaoru and everyone one of her teammates was taken back when a girl looked at them, dark chocolate eyes sparkling and a grin that sparkled bringing attention to her snow white skin.

"Oh my God!" She squealed, waist-length jet black hair swaying left and right "You got them back"

"H-huh?" Nauru stuttered the girl's hyperness.

"This is the best day ever!" She continued cooing "It's good to have my friends back."

She grabbed Miyako's hand shaking back and forth, a big smile on her face.

"Umm.."Isuzu hesitated "Who are you?"

Everyone noticed her change in mood, she stopped shaking Miyako's hand and her hair seemed to calm down, her shoulders were slumped and her eyes were wide with disbelief.

"Y-you still don't remember?" She squeaked causing Momoko to frown at her statement.

"No they don't, Akane" Brick sighed

_"That name seems familiar"_ Isuzu furrowed her eyebrows

"Why didn't you tell them then?" Akane demanded,

"Well we were kind of busy trying to not get killed" Blake said sarcastically.

"You're not being killed now!" She growled, dumbfounded at the boys' stupidity.

"Tell us what?" Kaoru asked "I thought you told us everything?"

"Not now Kaoru, it's not any of your business now" Butch said.

Kaoru twitched

Akane twitched as well fed up with the boys' idiocy. "It is their business, you moron. She's your mate!"

"What!" The girls exploded.

* * *

><p>Here's you character Akane sorry for taking too long<p> 


	8. Do not lie

Enjoy y'all

* * *

><p>The puffs stared at the girl in front of them, eyes wide and jaws dropping in shock. Akane stared at the girls for a moment before it dawned on her. She turned to the boys, eyes blazing in anger.<p>

"You didn't tell them!" She screamed

"We didn't have chance" Butch cowered, it was best not to aggravate her more when angered. He learnt his lesson already.

"We told you, we were attacked" Boomer added

"What were you doing before y'all got attacked" She growled "Sniffing roses!"

"Hold up" Nauru countered, pausing the argument that was about to ensue. "What are you saying?! We're not mates!"

Even if she didn't know about the supernatural world, she read enough books to know that word meant something that she didn't want a part of. Akane sighed, palming her hand to face and then dragging it down. She sent a scathing glare towards the ruffs before turning to the girls to explain the situation. She, however, did not get the chance, when she sensed a shadow looming over her from behind. Shivers crawled on her back after Akane realized who it was.

"What...are you doing?" A gruff boyish voice asked from behind her. Akane froze eyes wide and slowly turning around she gaped at the person behind her. Her suspicions were confirmed, when she caught sight of jet black hair, dark chocolate brown eyes and the small black gauges.

"K-kaito!" She squeaked "What are you doing here?"

Kaito raised a brow "What am I doing here?" He leaned down, so they were face to face "What are you doing here-shouldn't you be in detention?"

"W-what?" She gave a loud fake laugh, her voice cracking "No-o"

Kaito blinked at her, sighed and then in a flash had her hands bound by his. The puffs also blinked as well, blatantly staring at the obvious _couple _banter. They flinched though when the black haired boy -not Butch- turned his stare towards them and looked surprised.

"You actually came back with them?" The dull shock in his voice was apparent. "I thought they would be brought back kicking and screaming-well atleast BC would."

"You know us?" Miyako asked bewildered.

"Yes, I do everyone does" Kaito smiled sadly at them.

Kaoru hesitated "Can you tell us, what's going on?"

Kaito stared at them for a minute, then to the ruffs in amusement. "Nah, I'm going to leave that for your mates"

"They're not our mates!"

* * *

><p>Momoko stared at her surroundings, curiosity covered her face. Everyone that they passed by looked at them, wonder, amazement, joy. And yet she recognized none. When they realized that the sorrow that crossed their face broke her heart. She wanted to remember. She <em>needed <em>to remember, but she needed answers as well. Brick stared at his mate (I think we all know by now), content with just looking. It still broke his heart that she couldn't remember and that she hated him. He would give her the answers she needed. And he wouldn't ever let her go again.

"So what do you need to know?" Blare asked, snapping Brick out of his trance.

Immediately going into leader mode, Momoko took charge of the group, legs crossed and hands cupped, she gave the boys a look that said _tell me everything. _Chills went down their backs as the ruffs realized that now was not the time to play.

"I think the beginning will be a good place to start." Akane piped up from her spot on the floor -after pleading and begging she convinced Kaito to not turn her in. Kaito nodded his head to her suggestion.

"Well...it started with HIM" Brick said "It turns out whoever you guys sent to space was not him."

"How?" The question was out of Kaoru's mouth before she knew it.

Brick glared at her for interrupting, Kaoru glared back. Brick yielded first and shuddered _I'm going to have my ass handed to me soon_.

"As you know, HIM is made up of dark matter and he can separate it from his body whenever he wants. That what you sent to space, his dark matter" Boomer continued on, as Brick was tongue-tied at the moment. "He was-"

"That doesn't explain how Him, despite how old he is knows about this other world?" The question came from Momoko, the girls nodding their heads at her reasoning.

"Him is from our world" Kaito explained, hands sifting through Akane's hair "He was a high ranking officer for the King. Until he tried to assassinate him. Long story short, he was banned and cast out into your world."

"He came back though-I'm assuming after you falsely defeated him- with more power than ever. Seeing as your dimension has dark energy-results of your homicidal tendencies- he absorbed most of it. He took advantage of the werewolves by promising that they would be at the top of food chain. He would take down the current king who was a vampire and take his place saying that they would be free to do as they please without rules." Akane said "Including annihilating all their enemies existence."

"That would be us" Butch confirmed.

Silence filled the air as the girls absorbed the information. The other occupants waited with bated breaths, wondering what the girls would think.

"Did you.." Miyako paused "explain this to use before?"

"Actually, yes we did" Boomer smiled "Are you starting to remember?"

"It just seemed familiar" Isuzu answered "Just like how Akane seemed familiar to me"

The ruffs and two other vampires shared looks _they're starting to remember._

"Despite that you didn't explain how you're involved in this and why _we're _involved in this?"

It was a sight to behold when the ruffs' face suddenly lit aflame in a cherry red colour.

"We're vampires that's why we're involved and naturally Vampires and Werewolves are natural enemies" Butch explained, trying to cool down the heat from his face.

"You're involved because you're linked to us via the mate bond" Blare said

Silence ensued as the girls digested the information, however the air suddenly turned cold and tense. The aura around the girls seemed to suck the life out of the air and the other occupants in the room had trouble trying not to shat their pants. Being the leader, Momoko decided to take the reigns of the situation. Capturing the attention of the others, she stared long and hard.

"Are you sure that's all?" Her voice practically screamed at them not to lie.

"What do you-" Blake was cut off

"Don't give us your BS" Kaoru snarled "There's more to it than that isn't it"

Caught in their own trap, the boys had no option than to comply to their request.


End file.
